dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Skażenie
'''Skażenie' – fizyczne zanieczyszczenie organizmu przenoszone przez mroczne pomioty, które ostatecznie sprawia, że zakażona osoba słyszy powołanie Dawnych Bogów. Przenoszone jest zarówno poprzez kontakt z krwią lub wydzielinami mrocznych pomiotów, jak również przez skażone przedmioty''Dragon Age, przewodnik mistrza gry do zestawu 3, s. 8, takie jak chociażby eluviany. Chociaż kontakt nie oznacza automatycznego zarażenia, to prawdopodobieństwo, że do niego dojdzie, jest niezwykle wysokieDavid Gaider: Your companions and the taint, BioWare Forum. Skażenie objawia się również paski czarnej zgnilizny i sucha błyszcząca powłoka, które pokrywają tunele przemierzane przez mroczne pomioty''Dragon Age: Powołanie, rozdział piąty. W miarę upływu czasu, rozrastają się one do czarnych worków rozmiarów człowieka, zwisających ze stropów pomieszczeń''Dragon Age: Powołanie'', rozdział piętnasty. Pochodzenie Thedasianie nie mieli wiedzy na temat skażenia aż do roku -395 Starożytności, kiedy Złote Miasto poczerniało, a w podziemiach pojawiły się pierwsze mroczne pomioty. Zakon andrastański naucza, że siedmiu magistrów starożytnego Imperium Tevinter „sprowadzili grzech do nieba” i zostało „skażonych za swoje zbrodnie”''Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1, s. 142. Nauczaniom Zakonu przeczy jednak skażone lyrium znalezione w prastarym thaigu, pochodzące jeszcze sprzed Pierwszej Plagi. Również Koryfeusz odrzuca oskarżenia, jakoby to on i pozostali wielcy kapłani Dawnych Bogów, którzy weszli cieleśnie do Pustki, byli odpowiedzialni „za sprowadzenie mroku na świat”, twierdząc, że „odkryli mrok” i „przyjęli go jak swój, pozwolili, żeby wpłynął na całe ich istnienie”Wspomnienia Koryfeusza. Nevarski kult Pustych uważał, że Plaga wywodzi się z miejsca zwanego Otchłanią i że to z woli samego Stwórcy wszystko, co stworzył, ostatecznie do niej wraca . Starożytne źródła elfów wspominają o „zarazie”, która pochłonęła ziemie Andruil po tym, jak ta wkroczyła do Otchłani . Zarażeni Skażenie roznoszone przez mroczne pomioty wpływa na wszystkie żywe organizmy. Wiele z tych, które się z nim zetknie, umiera w ciągu kilku godzinNotatka: Studia nad Plagą, inne umierają powoliW taki sposób umarli chociażby Rowan czy Feliks Alexius. wskutek „wyniszczającej choroby”Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 2, s. 260. Jest ona znacznie bardziej zaraźliwe niż choroba, którą często określa się mianem „zarazy”''Dragon Age: Powołanie, rozdziały pierwszy, czwarty, szósty i jedenasty, a przenoszona jest przez zarażone plagą szczury , przez co dociera nawet w rejony, przez które nie przeszły mroczne pomioty . Zarażeni często są izolowani od zdrowych osobników, w innych przypadkach mogą zostać zabici – czy to z przezorności, czy w akcie łaski – albo porzuceni i pozostawieni własnemu losowi . Wskutek skażenia może dojść nawet do wyginięcia całych gatunkówSytuacja taka miała miejsce w przypadku gryfów, co opisano w powieści Dragon Age: Last Flight., a choroba – podobnie jak dżuma – może zamanifestować się nawet po upływie kilku stuleci. Skażeni Mroczne pomioty Mroczne pomioty są połączone skażeniem, działając jak zbiorowy umysł. Chociaż wysoko rozwinięte pomioty, takie jak emisariusze czy alfy, mają ograniczony wpływ na pomniejszych przedstawicieli hordy, a Architekt czy Matka mogli kontrolować większe grupy, to jedynie arcydemon potrafi sprawować kontrolę nad całą hordą. Ghule Niektórzy ludzie i zwierzęta wystawieni na skażenie zamieniają się w ghule, które co prawda żyją dłużej, ale całkowicie tracą zmysły. Im dłużej żyje skażone stworzenie, tym bardziej agresywne i wściekłe się staje. Zaczyna tracić owłosienie, a na jego ciele pojawiają się liczne deformacje. Kiedy skażenie rozwinie się wystarczająco, mroczne pomioty rozpoznają ghula jako „swojego”, a ghul potrafi wyczuć pomioty i usłyszeć wezwanie arcydemona. Mimo wszystko nawet ci, którzy stali się ghulami, ostatecznie zostaną zabici przez chorobę, co przyczynia się do tego, że wszędzie tam, gdzie przejdą pomioty, wszystko wokół umiera całkowicie. Inne Kiedy w kontakt ze skażeniem wchodzi lokalna flora, z reguły dochodzi do zatrucia i śmierci roślin i zwierząt, wskutek czego ziemia na wiele dekad przestaje nadawać się do upraw. Grzyby głębinowe często świecą jednak w pobliżu ciał mrocznych pomiotów i mają tendencję do przenoszenia skażenia, chociaż po ich zjedzeniu nie można się nim zarazić, z kolei niemalże całkowicie wymarła Felicidus aria jest jedyną rośliną rosnącą na Milczących Równinach, na których odbyła się finałowa bitwa Pierwszej Plagi. Czarne Miasto skaża duchy, które okażą się lekkomyślne i za bardzo się do niego zbliżą. W pochodzeniu dalisjkiego elfa w Dragon Age: Początku skażeniu uległ eluvian. Badania Bianki Davri sugerują, że czerwone lyrium to w rzeczywistości skażone zwykłe lyrium. Magia plagi Skażenie zawiera magiczne moce, które pozwalają emisariuszom mrocznych pomiotów rzucać zaklęcia. Podczas Czwartej Plagi Szara Strażniczka Isseya była świadkiem tego, jak arcydemon Andoral zionął wirem „mroku, tek duchowego, jak i psychicznego”, co miało bez wątpienia magiczne pochodzenie, ale w żaden sposób nie wiązało się z Pustką. Niedługo przed Piątą pierwszy zaklinacz Remille odkrył, że mroczne pomioty władają innym rodzajem magii, a swoją moc czerpią ze skażenia, i konspirował z Architektem w celu nauczenia się jej. Avernus odkrył, jak użyć skażenia w krwi Szarych Strażników do rzucania potężnych czarów, z którego korzystać mogą wszyscy Strażnicy – nawet ci niebędący magami. Vivienne porównuje magię plagi do jednego z trzech kieliszków, z którego pije Koryfeusz, gdzie w porównaniu za dwa pozostałe kieliszki służą magia zwykła i magia elfów. Solas dodaje, że fałszywe Powołanie stworzone przez Koryfeusza powstało właśnie dzięki magii plagi. Potępia je i dodaje, że ten konkretny kieliszek zawiera truciznę, a żadne inteligentne stworzenie nie powinno próbować używać skażenia, nawet jeżeli wydaje mu się, że robi to w sposób bezpieczny, ponieważ niszczy ono wszystko, czego dotknie. Obszary wolne od skażenia Niektóre obszary leżące pod zajętymi przez mroczne pomioty Głębokimi Ścieżkami są wolne od skażenia, co zadziwia osoby, które do nich trafią. W roku 9:10 Smoka król Maric Theirin wraz z Szarymi Strażnikami zszedł poniżej Głębokich Ścieżek i odkrył naturalne jaskinie pokryte kolorowym mchem i wypełnione zapachem zatęchłej zieleniny, a w jednej z nich znajdowało się podziemne jezioro. Ślady spaczenia zniknęły z jaskini, ale wróciły, kiedy tylko grupa znalazła inną drogę na Ścieżki. W roku 9:42 Smoka Rzeźbiarka Valta zauważyła, że mroczne pomioty z nieznanego powodu unikają starożytnych kopalni lyrium pod thaigiem Heidrun. Rozległa jaskinia znajdująca się poniżej okazała się być siedliskiem tytana. Sposoby radzenia sobie ze skażeniem Przyspieszenie Architekt przyspieszył tempo rozrastania się skażenia w Breganie, Genevieve i Ucie za pomocą magii. Pierwszy zaklinacz Remille wręczył Szarym Strażnikom poszukującym Bregana czarną broszę, która – czego nie byli świadomi – również przyspieszała skażenie. Z całej grupy jedynie Duncan nie padł ofiarą podstępu Remille’a, a odporność zapewnił mu sztylet, który ukradł pierwszemu zaklinaczowi. Odporność Niektóre osobniki mogą nabyć naturalną odporność na skażenie. Z reguły niezwykle odporne są na nie smoki, które mogą powstrzymywać jego rozprzestrzenianie się we własnych ciałach poprzez wytwarzanie torbieli wokół skażonych komórek. Nie mogą tego jednak robić w nieskończoność. Dalijscy opiekunowie za pomocą ziół i magii mogą spowolnić skażenie u niedawno zarażonej ofiary, ma to jednak działanie wyłącznie tymczasowe. Rytuał Dołączenia znacząco spowalnia skażenie w ciałach Szarych Strażników, co nie zmienia jednak faktu, że po pewnym czasie da ono o sobie znać. Kiedy Strażnik zaczyna słyszeć wezwanie Dawnych Bogów, wyrusza na Głębokie Ścieżki, żeby zginąć w walce, zanim przemieni się w ghula. Szczęśliwcy od momentu Dołączenia do usłyszenia Powołania mogą przeżyć do dwudziestu, trzydziestu lat. Wśród Strażników powszechne jest przekonanie, że skażenie w ich krwi rozwija się szybciej podczas Plagi. Poprzez zapewnienie mrocznym pomiotom odporności na skażenie Strażników, Architekt był w stanie stworzyć inteligentny miot. Leczenie W niezwykle rzadkich przypadkach, zarażony osobnik może w pełni wyzdrowieć, jeżeli zaraz po zainfekowaniu zastosowane zostaną odpowiednie metody leczenia. Naczelny psiarz spod Ostagaru był w stanie wyleczyć zarażonego ogara mabari za pomocą specjalnego zioła. Szara Strażniczka Isseya, dzięki magii krwi była w stanie oczyścić kilka jaj gryfów, przenosząc skażenie na siebie. Udało się to w dużej mierze dzięki temu, że w fazie embrionalnej gryfy były znacznie mniej podatne na skażenie niż dorosłe osobniki. Merrill, również dzięki magii krwi, zdołała oczyścić skażony eluvian. Jedynym znanym Szarym Strażnikiem, który został wyleczony ze skażenia, była Fiona. Niedługo przed wojną z Przedwiecznym, Strażnik wyruszył na poszukiwania leku na Powołanie. Ciekawostki * Według Davida Gaidera, głównego scenarzysty Dragon Age, połączenie się Andersa z Justynianem mogło mieć dwa efekty: duch albo sam zostanie po pewnym czasie skażony, albo jego obecność w ciele nosiciela spowolni bądź całkowicie usunie z organizmu skażenie. Kategoria:Mroczne pomioty Kategoria:Plagi en:Taint Kategoria:Głębokie Ścieżki